Shape of My Heart
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Seven months ago, Carey fell in love with a girl that has a gift with animals. Now their engaged, and Fi (just returned from Seattle) thinks theirs something more to her than meets the eye.


Disclaimer: I do not own So Weird or any of the characters from the show.  
  
____________________  
  
::It figures, doesn't it?:: Carey thought as he walked into the veterinary clinic. ::Clu gets a dog, and leaves it at home for me to take care of while he's at college.::  
  
He went to the receptionist and told her his name, then went and sat on a bench. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. A loud whine interrupted his thoughts and he opened an eye.  
  
The black Labador's head was lying on Carey's knee. It's eyes pleaded with him. Carey grinned, then rubbed the dog's ear. It leaned into his hand, and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, you like that, huh bud?" Carey may be mad at his brother for dumping the dog on him, but the animal was so sweet he really didn't mind. But he wouldn't let Clu know that.  
  
His eyes wandered the room. There were seven other dogs, all shapes and sizes, three cats, excluding the black-and-white kitten that was sleeping on the reception desk, and a bird. Then a door on the far side of the room opened up, and one of the most beautiful women Carey had seen walked out.  
  
Her black hair draped just past her shoulders, and her skin was a golden tan. She walked over to the reception desk, and stopped. The kitten got up and walked over to her, and brushed against her arm. She stroked it absentmindedly, while focusing on something she was writing on a file. The girl put the file into a slot, then picked up another one.  
  
"Carey Bell?" she read, and waited for an answer.  
  
::Oh, today must be my lucky day.:: He stood up, and walked over to her.  
  
"Hi." she smiled at him,then bent down to the dog. "Who's this?"  
  
"Bozo." He looked to the dog, then raised an eyebrow. Bozo was five years old, but was wiggling around like a puppy. "He's usually not this...excitable."  
  
She shrugged, then looked at the file. "He's here for his rabies shot?"  
  
"Yeah." The dog stopped and looked at Carey, then whined. She gave Bozo one last pat, then stood up and held out hand.  
  
"I'm Brigid Donovan. Bree." Carey shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Do you have any pets?" Carey asked, curious.  
  
She nodded. "I have four dogs, a bird," she nodded towards the desk. "and that kitten's mine."  
  
She motioned for him to follow her down a hall. "What are their names?" Carey asked.  
  
" Atlas is the Newfoundland, Apollo is a Collie, Anubis is a Weimereiner puppy, Gabriel is a black German Shepherd, Andy is the kitten, and Tahl is the bird."  
  
"Those are big dogs."  
  
She opened the door. "You're telling me."  
  
--------------------  
  
Once the appointment was over, Carey was at the desk paying for the shots.  
  
"She has that effect on eveyone."  
  
Carey looked up at the woman, shocked. "Huh?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You're practically drooling on the paper, kid."  
  
"On everyone, huh?"  
  
"Pretty much. But you should see her with the animals. It's like a gift. Once this man brought in this Newfoundland, and I swear it was the meanest thing you've ever seen. He wanted to put it to sleep, but Bree wouldn't let him. She bought the dog from him,and you should see Atlas now. He's the sweetest thing in the world, now."  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yup. But your not the only one drooling over her."  
  
Carey grinned, and paid her. "Yeah, well, I've got a date." -------------------  
  
Seven months later:  
  
Fiona was in the kitchen, helping her mother prepare the food. "I can't believe Carey's engaged. It's only been a year."  
  
"Yeah, well, they've been dating only for about half that time." Molly informed her.  
  
"Do you think this is fast?" Fiona asked her mom.  
  
"Maybe." Molly thought. "But she's really something special. I know once you meet her you'll love her as much as we all do."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Molly put down the knife she had been using. "They're here!" and she hurried to the door.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Fi's finally home." Carey told Bree as they walked up the sidewalk to the door of the Phillip's house.  
  
"That's cool."  
  
Carey looked at her and squeezed her hand."Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get along fine."  
  
"Who said I was worried?" Bree grinned.  
  
Carey leaned down and kissed his fiancee softly. "I did. But if you're nervous, just pretend she's a dog or something."  
  
"What?"  
  
Carey laughed as Bree shoved him playfully. "You think you're funny, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her again. "I'm cute, too."  
  
She just rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell.  
  
----------------------  
  
Fi looked skeptically at the woman who came in with Carey. She was pretty, Fi agreed with Carey on that (Carey had told Fi all about her after he proposed.) But Fi couldn't help but think there was something...strange about her.  
  
Carey rolled his eyes. He knew that look Fi had on her face. "Fi, this is Bree Donovan."  
  
Bree smiled, and held her hand out. "Hi, Fi. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
Fi smiled. "Hi." Just because there was something strange about her didn't mean she was evil...did it?  
  
-------------------- 


End file.
